


Paris

by autisticromana (eloralouistra)



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/autisticromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Gallifrey VI, Leela is in the mood for a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Yuletide gift for the wonderful heels-and-drumsticks.tumblr.com.
> 
> Includes spoilers for Gallifrey VI.

The Lady President Romana makes it a rule not to let anything get in the way of her work. Regardless of Otherstide fast approaching, she’s keeping herself far too busy for festivity and refuses to let anyone distract her for even a moment. Except for one person.

 "Romana?"

The one person who can make her look up from her reports before they even start talking about something important, she thinks, turning her attention to her best friend.

"Yes, Leela?"

Leela crosses the room to join Romana on the sofa. “I have been thinking about what you said when your other self exiled you. When we were going to leave Gallifrey.”

"There’s no need to worry about that.  _Lady Trey_ ,” she says the name acidly, “was using the Matrix to manipulate us. You mustn’t blame yourself for anything you thought then.”

"I did not mean that, and I was no talking about anything Trey made me think." Leela pauses. "When we were planning to leave… you asked me if I had ever been to Paris."

Romana bites her lip, looking back at the reports in her hand to avoid Leela’s gaze. “Yes.”

She feels Leela’s hand on hers, lowering the papers so she’ll look back up at her. “And was it Trey who put that thought in your head?”

"She… without her, I wouldn’t have considered it at that time. I should have been focusing on keeping Gallifrey safe. But… going to Paris with you isn’t an idea she had to force into me."

It’s hard for her to admit; even after everything that’s happened, Romana still finds it a struggle to show her friends how much she cares. But the way Leela’s face lights up makes it worth it.

"Then we shall go now," she declares, slipping her fingers through Romana’s and getting to her feet, pulling Romana up with her, the reports scattering to the floor.

"Leela!" she protests. "I can’t just  _leave;_  I have work to get done. I would love to spend a day off Gallifrey with you if it were possible, but I’m afraid it simply isn’t right now. I have so many meetings to prepare for and -“

She’s cut off by Leela’s lips on hers. The kiss is extremely unexpected, but altogether, undeniably good and by the time it’s over, all of Romana’s forgotten any arguments she may have had.

"You have been working too much since we got back home," Leela tells her, resting her forehead against Romana’s. "I know you are trying to prevent anything going wrong again, but it is important you let yourself relax, too. Narvin has agreed to look after Gallifrey while we go to Paris, you do not need to worry about leaving for a while."

"Are you sure we should be trusting  _Narvin_  to take care of the place?” Romana asks, but Leela’s already pulling her towards her TARDIS bay.

"The Doctor told me about Paris. He said it is called the City of Love, and that it is a very good place for a holiday."

Romana finds herself laughing at that. “Yes, I’ve experienced _his_  idea of a holiday. But you know, I think visiting Paris with you should be far more relaxing than with the Doctor.”

Leela beams again. “You will come, then?”

Romana smiles back, before hesitantly leaning forward to kiss her again. “With you, Leela? How could I refuse?”


End file.
